Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide a conferencing feature that allows several users of the network to communicate at once, rather than a simple person-to-person communication. The number of participants to a conference communication may range from several users to several thousand users communicating on the same telephonic, video and/or data call.
In many instances, the collaboration conferencing system maintains information about the subscribers and/or customers allowed access to the collaboration conferencing system. Such information may include subscriber identifiers, subscriber access codes, and/or one or more collaboration conferencing features associated with the each subscriber's account. This information may be input to the collaboration conferencing system as customers or subscribers are added. Further, such information may be periodically updated as changes are made to an existing subscribers account. In general, subscriber information is provided to the system manually by one or more administrators of the collaboration conferencing system or underlying telecommunications network hosting the collaboration conferencing system. Such manual input of this information may be time consuming and error-prone. Further, subscribers to the collaboration conferencing system often must contact a representative of the system to input changes to the subscriber's account when many customers may prefer to manage their account themselves.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.